Maxerica Rebellious
by Kkboo1805
Summary: Queen Amberleys first miscarriage never happened leaving Maxon with an older brother. Prince James. America is chosen for prince James selection, but being her rebellious self she falls for the kind prince instead of the soon to be king. Will the relationship workout or will Prince James get in the way
1. Chapter 1

Maxerica Rebellious chapter 1

The palace shines and glitters like a million diamonds. Every piece of nature, trees and bushes alike, is groomed to look like art in a museum. The fountains flow water so crystal clear you could see your reflection in them. As if you were looking in a freshly cleaned mirror. All of the flowers were so bright and colorful, you'd think that they had been painted. But they weren't. It was just the magic of the palace.

Yet I couldn't register the sheer beauty of the palace. It wasn't that I didn't want to be here. It's just not what I would ideally prefer to be doing right now.

Marlee Tames and Ashley Brouillette were the closest things to friends I had at the moment. They took a moment to run there fingers over the branches of the trees, while I admired but didn't touch. Like window shopping. Celeste Newsome the other girl exiled on to the plane with us didn't even look. She just walked past us and into the palace.

Your probably wondering why I am suffering my life away in this palace. It's a long story. My mom heard of The Selection for Prince James Schreave of Illea. She immediately decided that I had to sign up. At first i said no. She begged and begged. And _begged_. And begged some more. But I didn't want to go. So why would I?

That's when she came up to me with an offer no sane person could resist. If I sign up, just sign up. I don't even have to get picked. If I just signed the form, she would give me my earnings from my performances. So I thought to myself, what are the chances of me being picked. 1 in a million. So I said yes.

And here I am. A one in a million chance to go to the palace and I get it. So now I stand in front of the palace with three other girls, wondering what the heck I'm doing here.

A little voice In the back of my head is calling 'what if you do like James. What if he is the one' But what if he's not. What if I somehow become THE one. And he isn't the right one for me. That would ruin my life.

"Hurry Girls!" Someone yelled as she exited the palace. "You need to get your makeover done."

We rushed into the palace.

The lady smiled at us. "I'm Miss Silvia. The women's room is right through there. You can get anything you want done there. Hair style, hair die, makeup, tan, dresses, you name it."

As we entered the room, a maid with long jet black hair and blue eyes waved me over. She gestured for me to sit down with a pat of her hand on the back of the chair. Her eyes were scrutinizing every inch of my body. Analyzing it. Deciding what to do with it.

"How about some layers in the hair?" She asked. "To change it up?"

"I'd like that," I agreed. She nodded enthusiastically and turned towards her array of supplies. She grabbed a comb and a pair of beauty scissors. She turned me away from the mirror and began her work. I listened to the snip snip of the scissors while attempting to dodge the conversation other contestants tried to have with me.

About 10 minutes later she set the scissors down. She grabbed some lotion and began to rub it on my arms. It smelled nice. Like vanilla. The maid stepped back to take another look at me.

"Blue!" She exclaimed randomly and led me over to the racks of dresses. She pulled from the rack a pretty but simple blue dress. Oh. Blue. The color of the dress she wanted me to wear. That makes more sense. "Go change," she directed.

When I exited the little dressing room they had set up, her smile widened. She brought me over to a mirror and I marveled at how I looked the same, yet my features were enhanced.

I loved The new hair style. it was still close to my old hair, yet it was different. It was pretty. The lotion made my skin feel soft and the dress 'brought out my eyes' as the maid put it.

"I'll lead you to your room upstairs so you can meet your maids," The maid instructed, and I noticed she had a thick Scottish accent. "Dinner will be sent to your room. Get some sleep. You'll meet the prince in the morning, and you'll want to look your best."

I thanked her and she began to walk upstairs. I followed her and admired the halls. There had to have been special attention put into each and every hall and room of the palace. Every turn I took, took me into a whole new well furnished hallway. It was like they hired an interior designer for each and every part of the palace.

I met my maids who quickly introduced themselves as Anne, Mary, and Lucy. Which ones which, I don't know. It felt rude to ask so I just smiled and introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you, m'lady," they chorused.

"Please call me America," I asked politely.

"Yes, Lady America," they said in unison.

"No. just America," I corrected.

"Are apologies Miss," one of them with blonde hair apologized. I think she was Anne. But she could be Lucy.

"No problem..."

"Lucy," she reminded me.

I nodded.

"Do you think I could be left alone?" I asked.

"Of course. One of us is supposed to stay with you during the night, though," Anne, I think, explained.

"That won't be necessary. I'd really prefer it if I was alone," I explained desperately.

"I'm not sure miss," Mary, (at least I think it's Mary)said wearily.

"Leave! Please," i backtracked. I didn't want to yell at them. They didn't deserve that.

"Yes m'lady," they chorused. They bowed formally and scurried out of the room.

Shortly After they left my dinner arrived. It was the bet food I had ever tasted and I enjoyed it immensely. I went out on to the balcony and admired the gardens. In the moonlight it looked even prettier than it did in broad daylight. The vibrant colors still showed threw the darkness. But it still felt like a cage. I felt trapped because beyond this garden was the palace walls. Where I was trapped till James sent me home.

Suddenly I couldn't handle it. I ran from the balcony and threw my door open, barely closing it before I took off down the hall. I ran down the however many flights of stairs and came to a stop in the foyer where the huge doors are.

"I need to go outside!" I yelled out in desperation.

"Lady America! You are not allowed outside," the guard told me.

I couldn't be inside anymore. I had to get outside. No matter what it took. I collapsed and the guard dropped his staff to catch me.

"Let her out!" A masculine voice yelled. I tilted my head back to look at who I assumed was going I be Prince James. Instead I saw his younger brother, Prince Maxon, in all his glory.

The guard helped me up and opened he door. I ran out and collapsed on a stone bench. I gulped in the fresh air and groaned. I can't believe I let a royal prince, Prince James or not, see me like that. Why couldn't I just stay on my balcony and save myself from having to avoid Prince Maxon during my stay here.

"Are you okay?" His voice called to me, as he walked to stand in front of me.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"I did not mean to offend you," he said, taken aback by my quick attitude. Oops. Did I just yell at the prince of Illea. My bad.

"You didn't offend me," I sighed. "I just hate being stuck in this cage."

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "It's quite a beautiful cage though."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"May I sit?" He asked.

I nodded.

"If I may ask." He sat down beside me. That's never a great way to start a sentence. "Why are you here if you think it's a cage. Aren't you here for my brother?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I'm here by mistake."

"Mistake?"

"My mom wanted me to sign up. And I never thought I'd be chosen. I mean I never ever wanted to live with royalty," I spat out the last word like a disease.

He looked and probably was offended by my words, but I kept on speaking. "And I miss my family so much."

All of the stress of the day caught up to me and tears began to fall silently down my face.

"Please don't cry, my dear," he said, fidgeting.

"I'm not your dear," I managed to croak out through the tears.

"I never know what to do when women cried," he explained.

"Comforting them helps," I sassed to him while trying to wipe away then never ending tears.

"I never know how to," he sighed nervously. "Is this okay?"

He put his arm around my shoulder, but it was very stiff. I could tell he was uncomfortable but the gesture still helped to calm me. My tears slowly stopped flowing yet I didn't want him to move his arm.

"I think we should go inside," Prince Maxon said standing up. "It's not safe out here at night. Security issues." He was looking fir something. "My apologies, m' lady, but I can't read your name pin in the dark."

"America. America Singer."

"May I escort you back to your room, Lady America?" He asked formally, offering me his hand.

"Of course, your majesty," I agreed, taking his hand.

"Please call me Maxon."

"Of course, Maxon," I laughed.

We walked up to my room um comfortable silence. My arm looped through his in the formal position of royalty. We stopped outside my door.

"Have a lovely rest of the night, Lady America," he said kissing my hand.

"You too," I said and walked into my room. I gave him a wave before closing the door. I changed, washed up, and slipped under the silky sheets of my bed. I couldn't help but think of his messy golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Thoughts of Maxon drifted me into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I**_ **have had a couple comments on this being a lot like a story in Wattpad by a brilliant writer named Hhhhhh05. I am Hhhhhh05! I'm just rewriting that story on I'm trying to make it better So this is a completely original story. I didn't steal it. enjoy the chapter**

MR ch2

~oOo~Maxons Pov

Even as I was sleeping, I couldn't get her out of my head. Her long, fiery red hair. Her haunting, icy blue eyes. Her creamy, pale skin. That smile. Oh that smile. If that smile was a drug, I would be an addict. I could watch her smile as if it was my favorite movie. Over an over. Even her name was unique. America. America. I couldn't get over The way it rolled off my tongue. The way if tasted in my mouth. Better than anything the chefs could prepare.

She is quite unique and lovely, I couldn't wait to see her again. A teeny, tiny, sliver of a voice in the back of my head was chanting 'she is here for your brother', and it was kind of hard to ignore. But a bigger much more convincing voice in the back of my head was saying who cares.

I walked down to breakfast and found my brother along the way. We stopped outside the door and I looked at him. "You nervous?"

He laughed. It sounded forced and his nerves were practically bleeding through. "Just a bit. Did you run into anyone last night? I heard dad let you free, while I was on house arrest."

"Yes. Father did let me roam around as I wish. And I ran into a couple girls, 3 I believe," I said. The guard opened the doors for us. All of the girls stood to attention and curtsied in unison. We waved them off and sat due. "There was Celeste Newsome. She was pretty, but I didn't see her long enough to get much of a personality." I pointed her out to him. "There was Ashley. She seemed very...polite. And there was lady America. She was nice. I met her in the gardens. She really likes it there."

I pointed out America and Ashley to him and his eyebrows shot up. "She is quite beautiful," he commented.

I felt anger boil in my blood like red hot fire. I wanted to slap him across the face like a child and yell I saw her first. But I pushed it away. She is here for him. He is who she likes.

~oOo~ Americas Pov

I couldn't help but be hyper aware of everything Prince Maxon was doing. I was sneaking glances from the corner of my eyes and discreetly staring at him and Prince James. They were whispering in hushed voices and pointing enthusiastically. They even pointed at me.

Prince James stood and every girl in the room stood taller. Hair was fixed. Posture was straightened. Necklines were pulled down. Jewelry was adjusted. Everyone was ready for him to speak to them, to ask them on the first date. I just sat and stared at my hands.

Surprisingly he strode over to me and kissed my hand. "Lady America, would you like to accompany me to a private breakfast. I have decided to escort each lady to a private meal or activity over the course of a week. I would be honored if you would be first?"

I blushed scarlet and accepted his extended hand. "Of course your majesty."

"I much prefer James. His majesty is my father," he corrected.

"I rather like the name Prince James though," I admitted, though it wasn't true. I just did not want to call him by anything but his title yet, or ever. It didn't feel right.

He had already began to lead me out to a private part of the gardens, where a picnic fit for a king was prepared. I sat down, my dress fanning out around me. He sat down too and shot me a smile that used to take my breath away. But not so much anymore. It must of been the tv magic. Not so magical in person.

"Then, my dear, you may call me Prince James," James assured me. What was it with Schreaves and the whole my dear thing.

"I am not your dear," I snapped. "I bet you will prance around here and call everyone that."

"Well of course. All of the ladies here are very dear to me," he said gesturing his hand to the dining room doors not too far away from where we sat.

"That is exactly why I would like it if you did not call me that," I composed myself. I didn't want to be kicked out on the first real day.

"Anything for you"

I think I gagged a bit. To fill the silence I shoveled some of the tasty looking delicious breakfast into my mouth. It was delicious. I couldn't keep back a small moan of satisfaction. I mean this strawberry tart is amazing.

After we talked a bit, all small talk I might add. He is not very good at deep conversations. It's all questions that cover the surface. Favorite color. Favorite movie. No depth. No meaning. I saw Maxon sitting on the same stone bench we had sat on last night. He was far enough away that you would have to be as bored as I am to even remotely notice he was there. My heart quenched to be sitting next to him, like yesterday. And suddenly I lost my appetite.

"I'm not feeling so good," I announced, standing up suddenly.

"Would you like some help getting to your room. Would you like to go to the hospital wing?" He asked in concern.

"I have to go!" I choked out rushing into the gardens. Leaving an aw struck prince.

~oOo~

I ran father into the gardens, completely forgetting that Maxon was there. So I didn't see it coming when I ran straight into him. His arm almost automatically wrapped itself around my waist to keep me from falling. I was dipped slightly, my back and head arching back. My arm resides on his shoulder to keep myself from falling backwards. I blush pink, color tinting my face all the way up to the tips of my ears.

"Lady America,"Maxon breathed as he effortlessly lifted me back to my feet. "It is nice to see you again. How was your date?"

Anyone could of detected the obvious grimace he was sporting as he said the word date

"It was...interesting," I supplied.

"And why is that?" He asked.

I groaned and flung myself dramatically onto the bench. I turned my head to the side and gave him a look.

"Can I be brutally honest with you. Because there is no one else I can talk too. The closest person that I have to a friend in this competition is Marlee, but she is also my competitor. So i can't rely on her to listen to all of my crazy feelings," I explained

"You can talk to me anytime. This game is a dirty game and we all need someone to talk to. I'll be your confidant. Your true friend to lean on," he said smiling his million dollar smile.

I returned the smile full force. "I would like that."

"So what is on your mind?"

"Your brother is...how can I put this in the least offending way.." I thought it over.

"Boring? Self absorbed?" Maxon suggested.

I nodded. "All of the above. All he did was talk and all about himself. If he did turn to the topic of me if was meaningless. Like favorite food. Or favorite book. I feel i could never have a meaningful conversation with him."

"Imagine living with him," Maxon sighed.

"Oh my god," I yelled, exasperated by the thought.

"Not all Schreaves are like that," he stood up for his family name. "You want adventure. Come on."

He extended his hand out to me and I latched on to it. "Lets go.

He started running down multiple paths throughout the garden until we reached the forest beyond. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as he began to sprint faster. My heels were protesting in agony to his fast pace and I tugged on his arm.

"Prince Maxon slow down!" I yelled.

Maxon stopped and turned to me, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. But I am capable of doing this."

Before I knew what was happening, Maxon swooped his arm under neath my knees and scooped me into his arms. I secured my arms around his neck in surprise and he laughed at my expression.

"Maxon Schreave!" I screamed.

"That is my name, America Singer," he chucked. It was the first time he has said my name out loud without lady in front of it, besides last night when I insisted he call me America. Which he has not done. "I-I mean Lady America," he stuttered.

"No. it's fine," I giggled at how scared he got. He set me down in front of a tree. It had many funky looking branches sticking out and would be considered an ugly duckling.

"You can climb trees, can't you?" Maxon asked.

"Yes," I looked up to the top of the tree to see where we were climbing. There was a wooden ledge at the top of the tree. Almost like a balcony or terrace. "The question is...can you climb as fast as me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

I took a shaky step onto the first branch and hoisted myself up to the 2nd. "I believe it is."

I jumped onto the third branch with ease. And then the next. I could here Maxon gaining up on me, so I used all I had to climb. Jumping from one branch to the next without hesitation. Not worrying about falling, but just waiting for my hand to come in contact with another branch. I was very glad I wore leggings with my short and flexible dress. That would've been awkward. I reached the top with Maxon a couple branches below me.

He hoisted himself on the ledge and leaned against the tree trunk to catch his breath. "Not bad," he commented breathlessly.

"Ha. Not bad. I was amazing," I laughed. I bragged a bit more and turned around. Th view was amazing. You could see all of Angeles, plus the palace, and the land beyond. It was truly breathtaking. The shining lights of Angeles, the city that never sleeps, flashed and shimmered. Yet the quietness of the mountains beyond brought a sense of calming.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It is quite a beautiful view," Maxon agreed from behind me.

"I must say this is a lot more fun than sitting at a picnic with your brother," I admitted.

"The adventure isn't over yet," he set his hand on my back and led me over to a handle bar thingy connected to a line of really expensive, really string rope. "It is completely Amateur made, So I don't recommend falling."

I followed the rope to another platform. "A zip line?"

"You know it. After that tree stunt, I thought you could handle it."

"Is it safe?"

"Probably not."

"Perfect."

I wrapped my hands around the metal bar and took a few steps back. I got my running start and felt myself screaming in joy as I soared to the other platform. I hooked my heel onto the ledge and pulled myself onto it. I quickly went again back over to him.

"That was amazing. The adventure is strong in you. So much that I think you should put a zip line from here all the way to the palace," I suggested.

"That would be brilliant," another female voice says.

"So much fun," someone else's voice spoke.

"Hey Valerie," Maxon greeted.

"Who is this?" The girl, apparently Valerie, asked.

I turned around to see who were yet voices coming from. You know, putting a voice to a face and a face to a name. There was a girl with long golden blonde hair cascading down her back, with piercing green eyes. With her was a smaller girl with long pencil straight jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. I recognized her. She was the maid who did my makeover.

"This is Lady America," Maxon introduced.

"Well if you've seen the docks you must be truly amazing. I'm Valerie Fadaye," she extended her hand out for a hand shake. "This is my friend Scarlett Faye."

"Valerie...Fadaye. As in Gavril fadaye's daughter," I fangirl.

"Guilty as charged," Valerie laughed.

"I'm Scarlett," the other girl cut in. "I'm Valerie's maid. I believe we have met."

"Your not just my maid. Your my best friend. My confidant. My partner in crime. The good cop to my bad cop," Valerie corrected dramatically.

"Whatever," Scarlett mumbled.

"Imagine if the only mean of travel was zip lines. Millions of them. Going from province to province. Town to town. Country to country. It'd be awesome," Valerie dreamed in that no worries voice she had. It was soothing. "It is eco friendly too."

I nodded. "No dangerous planes, with risk of falling. No car crashes, with lives lost. Just zip lines people constantly having fun."

"What a dream," Scarlett agreed.

"You do realize how long it would take to make safe zip lines through out the world," Maxons voice of reason floated through the conversation.

"Maxon," Valerie groaned. "Get you and your princely voice of logic out of my dream bubble. You are ruining the moment."

"Why don't you leave Val?"

"Oooh. I get it. Well I'll just leave you two alone," Valerie smirked, with what could be translated as a knowing gleam in her eye. "I think I'll go work on that mega zip line. Right into my bedroom."

Valerie began descending the makeshift ladder that was the branches of the trees. Her maid Scarlett followed.

"We should probably get back," Maxon sighed.

I nodded.

"Rematch on the way down?" Maxon asked.

"Your on," I agreed. He hurriedly began climbing down the branches

I looked down at him with a smile before backing up. I took a calming breath and ran forward, propelling myself off the docks. I performed a perfect flip and landed on my feet at the bottom. Without stumbling.

"America!" Maxon screamed, worry lacing its way through his tone. Maxon scurried down the branches faster than lightning.

"Yes?" I resounded off handedly.

"America Singer! Why would you do that! You could have been seriously hurt. Is anything broken?" He yelled running a hand through his hair.

"Just a heel," I assured him, examining the shoe. "Besides...I'm trained."

"Trained?"

"My great great grandfather fought in the war and helped train guards. He taught my great grandfather how to fight. Who taught my Papa Bill. And he passed it down to me. My father wasn't interested, but I was."

"So you are a trained fighter. Like our guards?" He asked skeptically.

"Yep. I've never lost a match."

"Wow," was all he could say.

We began to walk down the paths back to the palace in a comfortable silence. I didn't blame him. Having a friend who is a trained killing machine is a lot to take in. He dropped me off at my door and promised to see me at dinner. I opened my door, surprised to see Prince James standing in my Room.

He took in my dirty appearance with shock. "What have you been up to?"

"What are you doing in my room!" I yelled, ignoring his question.

"I was just stopping by to see if you were okay. You ran out so suddenly at breakfast," James commented.

"I'm fine. I just tripped in the gardens on my way to the hospital wing," I lied. "Next time if I don't answer the door, leave."

"Of course. Well I have a date for dinner later so I must go and prepare."

"Goodnight Prince James."

"Goodnight, my dear," he teased.


End file.
